


Luckiest Man Alive

by baekhanjuseyo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Drag Queens, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Panties, Rimming, Smut, a bit of exhibitionism, baekhyun has silver hair, chanyeol is a drag queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekhanjuseyo/pseuds/baekhanjuseyo
Summary: There's a rumor at Chanyeol's club that the only way he can afford his garments and his wigs is because he has a sugar daddy. Baekhyun didn't need more to try and play the part.





	Luckiest Man Alive

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a thing....
> 
> Major thanks to Karmen and Hana because it's all because of our dms that this even exists. Also, I wrote this before Chanyeol's ass popped out of nowhere. No offense to yeolbooty, you just didn't exist at the time. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. You can also come to me on twitter @baekhan_juseyo !!

Chanyeol loves to perform. Of course he does. There’s nothing in his life that gives him the rush of adrenaline like being on stage does. But if someone were to ask him what he preferred about being a performer, Chanyeol would probably answer the transformation, the way he passes from Chanyeol Park, music production student, to, Phoenix, rising star of the Brooklyn’s drag scene. 

The first few steps of his transformation process are quite boring to Chanyeol. He shaves, like every other morning, except that he doesn’t stop after his face. Then he gets the first part of his garments on. Duct tape comes in first and, no matter how many times Chanyeol has done this, it still is painful. Then panties, to secure everything in place. After that usually comes the tights, except when he’s feeling especially daring like tonight. Then, lingerie, something alluring and sexy to drive the crowd a little more crazy. 

Once this is done, Chanyeol starts on his makeup, his favorite part of the routine. He loves seeing the power of cosmetics on his face, how rounded his jaw becomes with only one swipe of cream contour, how hooded and intriguing his eyes are with thick eyeliner and colorful eyeshadows, how pouty and irresistible his lips look covered in red lipstick. When his face is beaten for the gods, Chanyeol Park is nowhere to be found. In his place stands Phoenix. 

After this step, the rest of the transformation flows smoothly. A corset is thrown on and secured tight around his waist, then clothes. Tonight, Chanyeol opts for a beaded purple dress, with enough jewels and glitters to daze the audience. Gay men always love drama. He remembers stoning the dress himself, back in his small one-room apartment in downtown Brooklyn, burning his fingers with the hot glue gun but loving every second of it. The result of his hard work is stunning and he can hear the other girls in the room whispering jealously about it as he puts it on. It puts a smile on Chanyeol’s face. 

“Pheonix, you’re on in five minutes”, one worker barges in the room to say, not even batting an eyelash at the various state of undress the performers are in. 

Chanyeol flashes him a smile and reaches for the final element of his costume: a beautiful black wig with flowy curls all the way down to his ass crack. He puts it on, taking great care of gluing all the edges of the lace front in place. When he’s sure there’s no hair out of place, Chanyeol makes some final touches to his lipstick and takes a deep breaths. It’s time to show the kids why he’s the most popular drag queen from Brooklyn.

\--

“I’m so annoyed by you,” Jongdae, also known as Big Daeddy, says to Chanyeol when he comes back from the stage after his performance. “Look at how much money you made just standing there and being pretty!”

Chanyeol laughs as Jongdae gestures to the overflowing amount of dollar bills that are tucked in the collar of his dress. He has half a mind to tell his friend that he didn’t “stand there” but instead lipsynced, danced, kicked, dropped and pulled all of the stops. Of course, Chanyeol isn’t stupid. He knows that a big part of his following is based on the really aesthetic pictures he posts on his Instagram page, but Chanyeol makes it a point d’honneur to be an amazing performer as well. If you can’t entertain the crowd, why would you even try to be a drag queen in the first place?

“If you wanna make more money, maybe you should invest in another wig instead of always wearing your Party City one,” Chanyeol says instead, bee-lining to his little corner of the dressing room to retouch his makeup. He knows he sweats a lot on stage and no amount of setting spray and mattifying powder can save his face from melting off. 

“Bitch!” Jongdae screeches with a laugh. The drag queen lets himself fall on the chair next to Chanyeol. He reaches across the vanity to grab Chanyeol’s lipstick but the latter swats his hand away. “I’ll let you know that not everyone has the expenses to afford lace front wigs, Pheonix.”

Chanyeol shakes his head and gets up. Now that he has performed for the night, the rest of his duties is basically to hang around the room, talk to his fans and make sure they buy drinks. After all, this club gives him a pretty good salary to perform here. The last thing he can do is to make sure they don’t bankrupt on him. 

“Going to see your sugar daddy?” Jongdae leers as he turns to his own makeup station instead of trying to steal Chanyeol’s.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and flashes him a finger before exiting the dressing room. The floor of the club is packed with people watching the show, talking amongst themselves and having a good time. For anyone, it would’ve been a struggle to get from one place to another but Chanyeol’s superior height comes as a great advantage. Of course, once people starts to recognized him, they all try to get pictures and autographs, things he indulges in because, at the end of the day, these people are the ones paying his bills. Still, once the MC announces the next performer, Chanyeol urges them to pay attention to the stage and slips quietly to the bar for a much needed drink. 

Chanyeol hasn’t reached the bar yet when a silhouette catches his attention. A head full of silvery hair coiffed to perfection and pair of broad shoulders encased in a blazer costing more than what the club will be making in drinks tonight make him change his course, heading towards a table in the back of the room. There, Chanyeol finds the most beautiful man he has ever seen, a glass of wine held between elegant fingers. Chanyeol’s heart skips a beat, as it always does when he sees him. 

“Great show tonight,” the man says as Chanyeol takes a seat next to him. He turns his head towards Chanyeol with a smirk on his lips. “I especially liked when you stepped on your dress and we got to see your little panties for a second.”

“Pervert,” Chanyeol chastises him, reaching to grab the wine glass and take a sip. “Why are you here? I thought you couldn’t make it tonight.”

Baekhyun shrugs and gesture to the way his expensive blazer is opened on a silk black dress shirt. Chanyeol is sure he’s also wearing fancy pants but he can’t seem them through the table. “Meeting ended early but I didn’t have time to pass by the apartment to change before coming, hence the look.” 

Chanyeol hums. “That certainly explains why the girls’ comments on my sugar daddy were prominent tonight.”

It’s been a recurring theme in Chanyeol’s short career as a drag queen. Somehow his looks reading as expensive and couture paired with how fast he rose to stardom in the drag scene immediately means that he has some sort of old and rich man paying for everything he has ever achieved. And then, Baekhyun started showing up at his shows dressed like the million bucks that he is and the rumors amplified. 

“I’m seriously offended that they think I’m old enough to be your daddy,” Baekhyun frowns as he makes a move to grab his glass back. Chanyeol holds it protectively against his chest and Baekhyun chuckles fondly. “But since I’m here, shouldn’t we give them some reasons to spread these rumors?”

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol starts but Baekhyun has already flagged down a waiter and is pulling Chanyeol closer by the chair until they’re close enough for him to wrap an arm around Chanyeol’s waist. Chanyeol shakes his head but, internally, he’s delighted. 

“What do you want, baby?” Baekhyun fake-murmurs his ear once the waiter reached their table, loud enough for all the people around to hear. 

Chanyeol blushes, because Baekhyun can be really sexy when he wants to be, and orders the most expensive thing on the menu just to play along. Baekhyun flashes him a beautiful smile as he hands the waiter his card without looking at him. 

“You’re terrible,” Chanyeol says once the waiter is out of ear-shot. 

He takes a sip of the water suddenly left on their table to call the rapid beating of his heart. It’s been years since they decided to be exclusive, he should be immune to Baekhyun’s charms by now. 

“I think you mean terribly sexy,” Baekhyun retorts with a stupid wiggle of his eyebrows. 

The action breaks the heavy atmosphere that surrounded them and they start laughing, almost hysterically. They attract attention, of course, but Chanyeol doesn’t care. People can look all they want. After all, he’s still putting on a show for them. 

“You know, if you really wanted to play the sugar daddy role for me, you could by me a new dress,” Chanyeol says once the waiter as come and gone with their drinks. “I could really use a break from sewing and hot-gluing.” 

“Oh hell no,” Baekhyun denies with a shake of head. “Supreme is having a new launch next week and I need every piece in every color.” 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Some fabric then? We could stop by the store before breakfast this Sunday.”

Baekhyun’s gasp is loud enough to attract, yet again, the attention of the closest patrons. “Before breakfast? Are you insane? Food is more important than whatever sparkling fabric you might want!” 

Chanyeol chuckles and uses the fact that Baekhyun’s mouth is hanging open in disbelief to shove a handful of the complimentary nuts past his lips. “Sure, you big baby,” Chanyeol says with a teasing lit in his voice, “we can go eat first.”

“You’re supposed to be the baby here,” Baekhyun counters with his mouth full, eliciting a grimace of disgust from Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol shakes his head and opens his mouth to retort but the MC chooses this moment to announce the next performer: Big Daeddy. He signals to Baekhyun that this discussion is not over yet before turning his body towards the stage to encourage his friend. Both of them stay silent for a moment, watching Jongdae throw jokes after jokes like a cannon ball.

Suddenly, in the middle of Big Daeddy’s set, Chanyeol feels a hand glide up from his knees to the slit of his dress, high up on his thigh. He tenses up by ultimately decides to not give anything away. Clearly, it wasn’t the good decision because the hand becomes more daring, completely moving under his skirt to lie on his inner thigh, dangerously close to the hem of his panty. 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol mutters under his breath. He slips a hand under the table to stop Baekhyun from going further. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Baekhyun asks right in Chanyeol’s ear. Chanyeol can feel his body heat seeping through the layers of clothes and setting his back on fire. “You look so delicious in purple.” 

Chanyeol feels a shiver run across his spine at the tone Baekhyun uses, a mix of soft sensuality and of pure lust. “I can’t get hard, Hyun,” he murmurs, screwing his eyes shut at the wave of arousal cursing through his veins. “I still need to go on stage of the final number.” 

Baekhyun hums, his breath hot on the shell of Chanyeol’s ear. His fingers, still slowly caressing his inner thigh, migrate, following the edge of the panty up his hipline towards the birth of his ass. Chanyeol acts quick, without thinking, to take Baekhyun’s hand away. His movement is so abrupt that it destabilized Baekhyun who was only slightly perched on his stool. He loses his footing and comes crashing down towards the floor. In a desperate attempt to regain his balance, Baekhyun latches out and grabs Chanyeol by the arm, pulling him with him as he falls. 

For a moment, it’s silent all around them. And then, a loud laugh resonates in the room. Chanyeol looks down at Baekhyun, whom he is laying on, and sees his eyes crunched up in laughter. Chanyeol starts chuckling and then he’s laughing until tears spring out of his eyes. He’s vaguely aware that he’s probably messing up with his makeup but he can’t stop. 

“So much for being a hot sugar daddy,” Chanyeol manages to say between peals of laughter. He gets back on his feet, extending a hand to help Baekhyun do the same. They sit down again, a little more distance between each other than before.

“At least, I’m still hot,” Baekhyun says, replacing a stray lock of hair with a pass of his fingers. Chanyeol cannot disagree with this statement, but he’ll be damned if he tells him.

“Well keep being hot right here while I go and get ready for the finale,” Chanyeol says instead, pushing himself to his feet. 

Baekhyun nods, a sly smile on his face and Chanyeol makes it a promise to wipe it off as soon as possible. He gets backstage with purpose, quickly ruffling through the clothes he brought with him to the club tonight. Chanyeol had planned to wear his favorite white gown with pearls and feathers, to give him the air of purity and grace he’s known for, but plans are made to be changed, right? Chanyeol smiles when his hand closes on a leather stripe. He’s so glad he decided to forgo the tights tonight. 

“You had to try and steal the show, didn’t you? Couldn’t be contented with staying back there with your sugar daddy, huh?” 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes but doesn’t turn away from his station to look at Jongdae. He knows his friend isn’t really mad about what happened during his set. If he were, Chanyeol would’ve already been punched to the face a couple of times. 

“It was an accident,” Chanyeol still explains with an apologetic smile. “If anything, the jokes you said afterwards were better so you’re welcome!” 

“Bitch!”, Jongdae whines. “I’m gonna cut all your wigs the next time you’re on stage.”

Chanyeol nods at his friend’s empty threats, totally unimpressed. He has been on the receiving end of Jongdae’s rants for the two years they’ve been performing together in the New York scene; he’s pretty immune to them by now. 

“I hope you rehearsed the lipsync this time,” Chanyeol tells Jongdae, carefully removing his black wig and putting it back in his luggage. “Because last week was… not your brightest moment.” 

Jongdae looks sheepish when Chanyeol risks a look from across the mirror. “It’s not my fault if Nicki Minaj raps too fast. I just stumbled a bit on the words, that’s all. But don’t worry, Britney is my girl so I won’t mess up.”

Chanyeol removes his dress, making sure to not get some beads stuck to his chair or his makeup station. Jongdae whistles at his stated of undress and Chanyeol flicks him the finger. He adjusts his panties to make sure they cover the tape underneath them before going in for the kill. It starts with a nude strapless bra, stuffed with enough tissue to fill it up completely. Then, Chanyeol adds a white, open-shoulders top, just big enough to cover his boobs, with beautiful baggy sleeves down to his wrist. The big red bow at the center attracts attention to the cleavage created by the bra. 

“Oh god, Pheonix, you’re going to murder him,” Jongdae says from the side, himself going for a more revealing outfit inspired by Britney Spears. 

Chanyeol smirks because that’s his goal. He wants to get back at Baekhyun for groping him on the floor like that when he knows that Chanyeol can’t get turned on on the job. His dick is taped to his asshole, there’s no way he can get hard that way!

Chanyeol puts on a navy skirt, so short he flashes his panties every time he so much as bends a little bit forward. High black heels make his legs even longer than they already are. Then, he adds the final touch: a black leather collar with a heart cut-out in front. 

“You look like a slutty Sailor Moon,” Jongdae says, reaching over to grab Chanyeol’s lipstick. Chanyeol eyes him but doesn’t stop him again. For Jongdae to try to steal the same lipstick two times in one night, he must like it a lot. 

“Do I?” Chanyeol wonders, looking at himself in the mirror.

His makeup needs close to no touch-up, despite the hysterical fit he had back on the floor. He does look like a character in a hentai movie. Chanyeol reaches over and grabs a red wig, already styled in two high pigtails. The hair flows past his shoulders to the beginning of his skirt. It also frames his face beautifully. Chanyeol smiles and dabs a little bit of color on his lips. 

“Showtime,” he murmurs to himself, ready to feel his fantasy and give Baekhyun a taste of his own medicine. 

\--

“Fuck, you’re so hot, damn,” Baekhyun whispers in Chanyeol’s ear, hands already all up under his skirt. 

Chanyeol bites his lips to stifle a moan when Baekhyun’s fingers move up to caress the swell of his ass. He almost drops his keys on the floor when a violent shiver takes over his body. 

“Let me open the door first, Hyun,” Chanyeol grits between his teeth. 

His apartment building is on the lower end of the scale and he knows from experience that the walls are thin. The last thing he wants is to wake up the old lady living in front of him. She’s already homophobic enough, no need to add to her frustration. 

Chanyeol can feel Baekhyun’s shake of head from where he has his forehead pressed between his shoulder blades. 

“You wanted this, dressing up like this, shaking your ass on that stage…” He cuts himself off with a groan at the memory. “Fuck, Yeol, I just wanna eat you up.”

This time, Chanyeol can’t hold back a moan at the imagery Baekhyun’s words create in his mind. Fortunately, it coincides with the key finally getting into the keyhole. Chanyeol doesn’t waste a moment to wrench the door open. They stumble inside, Baekhyun glued to Chanyeol’s ass. The latter doesn’t even have the time to get out of his heels before Baekhyun spins him around and pushes him against the door, mouth attached to his neck.

“Fuck, that choker is killing me,” he murmurs in his skin and Chanyeol shivers at the emotional charge in his voice. “I’m so lucky.”

Chanyeol tilts his head back, giving Baekhyun a better access. He kicks his heels off one by one with difficulty, body pinned down by Baekhyun’s weight. With his height reduced, Baekhyun can now reach his lips and he doesn’t miss such an opportunity. The first kiss is electric, all tongues and no real coordination between their movements. Chanyeol tangles his fingers in Baekhyun’s hair, tugging his head to the side to better slot their lips together. 

“Bed,” Baekhyun lets out between kisses, tugging at the red bow of Chanyeol’s top. 

For once, Chanyeol is glad to live in such a small apartment because he’s pretty sure they would’ve broken a lot of furniture from the way they’re stumbling through his one-room, attached to each other by every part of their bodies. They fall on the bed, Baekhyun caging Chanyeol’s hips between his thighs. He’s tugging on Chanyeol’s shirt, urging it off of his body, already trying to shimmy out of his pants. He’s not succeeding in any of his endeavors and Chanyeol lets out a small laugh against his lips.

“Slow down, Hyun, I’m not going anywhere,” he mutters, pushing himself up with his arms to put some space between them.

“You better not, after edging me like this,” Baekhyun frowns, finally getting his pants unbuttoned.

He pushes his hips up to slide his pants down his legs and the bulge in his underwear brushes against Chanyeol’s. They moan, movements halting in favor of basking in the pleasure of this small touch. 

“Ed-edging?” Chanyeol pants, working the clasp of his bra undone and throwing it out of the way. There are red marks on his skin from where the underwire dug in. “I didn’t know I had this effect on you.”

Baekhyun scoffs. “Bullshit,” he retorts, tugging his shirt up and over his head. He does it so effortlessly, no one hair out of place. Chanyeol is jealous; he’s pretty sure he looks like a mess with his hair stuck to his head from the wig and his makeup melting off of his skin. 

Before he has time to dwell in self-doubts, Baekhyun, with a powerful movement of his hips, spins them around until he’s the one on top. Chanyeol barely has time to breathe before he’s manhandled on his tummy. He faceplants in the pillow as his skirt flips up and over his ass. He hears Baekhyun’s breath hitch as two hands come down on his ass cheeks, gripping and pulling the flesh. 

“I don’t know why you’re so obsessed with my ass,” Chanyeol says as Baekhyun’s fingers make their way under the hem of his panties and closer to his hole. “I barely have one.”

“It’s not the quantity that counts, but the quality,” Baekhyun murmurs, a puff of air heating up the small of Chanyeol’s back. 

Soon, lips follow and trace the waistline of the panties, just under where Chanyeol’s skirt rode up his body. Chanyeol tenses then relaxes, going limp under Baekhyun’s ministrations. Fingers hook under the hem of his underwear, tugging it down his legs and off. 

“Spread your legs,” Baekhyun orders, voice low with arousal and pure want. Chanyeol shivers, obeying. He arches back to look over his shoulder only to see that Baekhyun is looking straight at him too. There’s lust in Baekhyun’s eyes, but also fondness and Chanyeol can’t help but swoon again. How did he get this lucky?

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous,” Baekhyun swears and Chanyeol chuckles, shaking his head. He’s well aware of the effect seeing him in drag has on Baekhyun, even if he pretends he doesn’t. 

He’s about to reply when fingers pry his cheeks open and Baekhyun’s tongue licks a fat stripe right on his hole. The moan is ripped out of Chanyeol’s throat, voice cracking at the onslaught of pleasure. 

“Give a guy a warning, yeah?” Chanyeol breathes out. Baekhyun’s only reply is a chuckle that tears another moan out of Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun eats ass the same way he does everything else in his life: passionately. The only thing Chanyeol can do is tighten his grip on the sheets and bite his lips to muffle some embarrassing sounds when Baekhyun stops teasing and jams his tongue right up his hole. It’s lewd, the noise Baekhyun’s mouth is making as he makes out with his ass but Chanyeol is so turned on he can’t bring himself to care. At some point, Baekhyun managed to get the lube from underneath the bed without stopping his ministrations on Chanyeol’s body, because he now has one finger in along his tongue. 

“Thank god we chose strawberry this time,” Baekhyun says as he comes up for breath, wiggling his finger to loosen Chanyeol’s walls. “I really can’t stand the orange flavor.” 

Memories of Baekhyun fake-gagging every time he so much as touched the orange lube make Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Come on, Hyun, hurry and get in me.”

“Oh no, baby, you’re coming on my tongue tonight,” Baekhyun tuts. He follows his words with a pretty aggressive jam of the organ and Chanyeol lets out his loudest sound yet. 

The pleasure curls in his stomach, making his cock twitch. Chanyeol has the urge to lower his hips and rut down the mattress, to get some much-needed friction but Baekhyun’s grip on his hips is unrelenting. Chanyeol can do nothing but lay there and take whatever Baekhyun is giving him. 

Fortunately, Baekhyun doesn’t seem to want to tease. One finger quickly becomes two and then three. Chanyeol has half a mind to remind Baekhyun of his claim, but Baekhyun chooses this moment to finally graze his prostate with the tip of a finger and Chanyeol loses it. His whole body shivers at the spike of pleasure wracking through his every nerve. 

“Fuck, Hyun, just…” he pleads brokenly between his breaths. He doesn’t even know what he’s saying, if he’s making any sense. Words are evading him, brain blank except for the pleasure and Baekhyun. 

“Shh, don’t worry, I got you,” Baekhyun murmurs and Chanyeol doesn’t really hear him but he can feel the vibration against his ass and that, combined with a generous press of Baekhyun’s fingers, is all it takes. 

Chanyeol comes with a scream. His knees give up on him and he falls face first on the bed, directly in the still warm puddle on semen on his bed. It takes a moment before Chanyeol’s body stops shaking and his heart settles back in his chest. Since he started to date Baekhyun, orgasms have been more and more dangerous. 

“You’re gonna kill me one day,” Chanyeol mutters, vaguely aware that there’s movement behind him. 

Gently, two hands settle on his hips and spin him around until he’s facing a very disheleved Baekhyun. His cheeks are red and he’s panting, almost as if…

“Did you come?” Chanyeol asks, eyes already going down Baekhyun’s body to his softening cock. Fuck, he really did come just from rimming Chanyeol. If his body wasn’t already spent from being in drag all night and the bone-crashing orgasm he just had, Chanyeol would’ve probably gotten hard again. 

Baekhyun’s only answer is one of those breathtaking smiles that never fail to take Chanyeol’s breath away. He’s so beautiful, so amazing, and Chanyeol is so, so lucky to have him. 

“If I knew all I needed was to eat you out for you to confess like this, I would’ve done it years ago,” Baekhyun chuckles, bending down to grab a tissue from the bedside table and wipe Chanyeol’s abdomen free of his drying semen. There’s not that much to do for the lube in his ass, unless they want to get up and run a shower, but Chanyeol feels too tired to move. He’s glad he took the time to remove his makeup at the club. 

“As if you don’t have your tongue up my ass at least once a week, Hyun,” Chanyeol rolls his eyes and wills the blush appearing on his cheeks to go away quickly. 

Baekhyun laughs, finally lying down beside him and curling around his body to put his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “I love you,” he says, eyes already closing with fatigue, and Chanyeol will always envy how easy it is for him to say those words out loud. But even if Baekhyun says them a lot, Chanyeol knows he means them every single time.

“Now, please go to sleep before the lube dries and you start to complain,” Baekhyun mutters, flipping Chanyeol on his side so he can slide behind him and spoon him. 

“It itches!”, Chanyeol protests. Only for show, obviously, because nothing can beat the feeling of Baekhyun’s arms around his waist, pulling him closer to his chest so he can hook his chin on shoulder. 

Chanyeol sighs. He really is the luckiest man alive.


End file.
